Rain Down On Me
by Ria the Bee
Summary: A DareDevil fic. CHAPTER 3 UP Matt thought that he had lost Electra, but he didn't. She lived, her and the baby that is. Read it to understand what I mean! Rated R for drug refrences, mature sexual themes, violence, language, and intercourse.
1. Memories of the past Introduction

**Author's Note:** Okay, first of all, this is a DAREDEVIL fic! I, personally think they should make a Daredevil section in the movie category, but I don't control this website. I rewrote the first 3 chapters to fix the grammar and stuff like that. This story is currently on hold, but if you see a chapter 4 up then it is rolling again. Read, read, and did I mention read?

**Disclaimer – **Don't own it

**Rain Down On Me**

**Chapter 1: **Memories of the Past

I remember like it was yesterday. I remember the days when we were together. Sometimes I wish I could rewind time and pause it, even if it would mean to live one moment for eternity. I would have rather lived in unawareness and know you were near, than to continue living day by day without you.

Do you remember? You told me you'd find me, but it was more like I'll find you in heaven. I understand why you were not able to uphold your promise. It's my fault that you're not here with me today. It's my fault that you had ceased to be. It's my fault that you could not keep your promise.

The past clings to my memory. I remember it so well; all too well. Do you remember that one night? Yes, that one. You had come up with me to my apartment. I wanted you so badly that it hurt inside. It was raining outside. It was almost as if I could see you. Do you remember?

We started to kiss. It was such a passionate kiss. We were excited, anxious, and impatient. It happened so quickly, and before I knew it, it was over. We screamed each others names like there was no tomorrow, and yet, tomorrow still came. Do you remember?

We had battled on the roofs. You thought I had killed your father. You caught me off guard, and seized the opportunity. I still carry the mark of where you had cut me. You then tried to battle with the _real_ one who had killed your father. You fell, and with that fall came his moment. That one moment that took you away from me and it was my entire fault. Do you remember?

Now it brings us to the present moment. I am here. I will always remain here. Here I will remain alone, because without you, there is no sun in my day. There is nothing to look forward to. My life has no meaning. I am like a stray dog with no home. How could you remember?

My love, to you I promise this. I will never forget you. Everyday of my life I will think about you, remember you. I will remember why you aren't here with me. I will remember……

**Author's Note:** Did you like it? Did it reach your inner soul? Okay, I know this was a short chapter, but it had to start somewhere. There will be dialogue starting in chapter 3.

**Unknown Saiyan**

**UnNoIzQoUmEi**


	2. What really happened

**Author's Note:** I actually thought the last chapter was written pretty well. This chapter doesn't have dialogue in it, but the next chapter does. The first two chapters were just to explain what was going on.

**Rain Down On Me**

**Chapter 2: **What Really Happened

I had thought you killed my father. I attacked you with all the rage built up inside of me. I finally had succeeded, finally gotten my vengeance. I had you cornered. I wanted to reveal your identity. I removed your mask. Do you remember? I found out who you really were, but it was too late. I had defeated you. I found out the truth, just to find him staring back at me. You were unable to help me, and I know why. It was my fault. I had made you unable to protect me. I tried to fight him off, but I had failed. Before I fell, I thought of you and what would happen. Do you remember?

You ran to my aid, but it was too late. I made you a promise. Do you remember? I will uphold that promise, although it might not be me, I will keep my word. My pulse stopped. You fled before the police came, and I was rushed to the hospital. Do you remember?

You thought I was dead. There in the hospital I stayed, back in my home town, back in California. You were still in New York, thinking I had ceased to be. But, the truth in the matter is that I lived. I was in the hospital for four months. There they had found out that I was pregnant. I knew you were the father, for you are the only man I have ever been with. How could you remember?

I will continue my search for you, no matter how long it may take me. I will find you. Please remember.

I love you, Matt.

**Author's Note:** End of chapter 2, another short-but-sweet chapter sighs. I like the way this is going so far. Until chapter 3!

**Unknown Saiyan**

**UnNoIzQoUmEi**


	3. This is where I step in

**Rain Down On Me**

**Chapter 3:** This is where I step in

"We're going to New York!" I exclaimed and questioned at the same time. "We're going to New York," my Mom replied. "When will we be leaving?" I asked full of excitement, for I have never been anywhere other than California. "Our airplane tickets are for June 7th," Electra replied. "Hm……That's about two weeks away!" I exclaimed, hardly able to refrain from jumping up and down.

"Does this have to do with my Father?" I asked, hoping that it did. "Does Dad live in New York?"

"This has nothing to do with your Father," Electra said, almost as if I said something wrong. "I am merely going for business, nothing more." End of discussion.

Those two weeks passed by quickly and I found myself on an airplane bound for New York City, New York. I still hoped that it did have something to do with my Father, even though Mom said it was 'merely business'. My eleventh birthday would be coming up on June 17th. I was excited about that too.

After a week of staying in New York I realized that I missed nothing about California; mostly because I had not friends. I seemed to be on the more quiet side. None of the girls in the 5th grade talked to me. Only once, but that was more of an insult than a conversation.

For my eleventh birthday my Mom took the day off of work just to be with me. Although it was just me and her, I was happy that she would take time off like that to spend it with me. My Mom was usually always busy, for she was in the business industry. Her boss would call her on her off hours almost everyday about some company emergency. I missed her, but then I realized that not only was she going to work because she had to earn money to send me to school and such.

August rolled around and it was time to start school again. My Mom, at first, sent me to a private school, St. Mary's. It wasn't very far from our apartment so I would take the bus, my Mom did not want me to walk alone for I was only eleven. We also lived on the bad side of the city. My Mom was often worries about me, and when the school got threats she made me stay home and lock up the house while she went to work.

For sixth and seventh grade I went to St. Mary's, but then my Mom pulled me out for eight grade. I'm assuming it had something to do with her income, for her boss had to cut her paycheck a bit in order to save the company some money. I then attended the public school, NY Junior High School. I was to walk to school instead of taking the bus, for the bus was almost as far to walk to as the school itself.

That would bring us to now, I am thirteen and eight grade starts tomorrow. I wasn't sure what to expect, for this would be my first time in the public school. My Mom didn't want to send me there for it had one of the worst environments, the worst being the high school, but she had no choice. I promised her that I wouldn't get into anything. Anyways, I had never even made a friend before. What was going to make this time different?

((The Next Day))

I woke up the next morning and as usual didn't care about my appearance. I mean, it's not like I was trying to impress anyone. I got through the day in complete silence, not saying a word unless forced to by a teacher. School continued that way until late November.

There was a corner grocery store about half a mile away from our apartment. Since we had now lived in that area a while now my Mom though it would be okay if I was to go there alone to pick up a gallon of milk. Right before I was going to walk into the store I was stopped.

"Hey," called a voice, "Hey you!" I turned around not knowing what to expect. To my surprise I recognized that the person who was calling me was a girl from my school. She was surrounded by a group of other familiar looking people. "Hey, aren't you that girl who never talks?" She asked. _Oh, great. _I thought. _I'm going to get picked on again. _

"What's your name?"

"Ara," I replied shyly. "I'm Mandy," she said as she extended her hand towards mine. I slowly reached for her hand thinking that this was just an attempt to hurt my feelings. She shook my hand and started to talk to me. "Let me introduce you to some of the crew," Mandy said as she walked over to the group of kids. "Hey, you guys!" she called to them as they walked up to meet us. "Guys, this is Ara. Ara, this is Nikki, Jaquie, Brain, Kyle, and Death."

"Hey, what up?" They all started greeting me as they were introduced.

They were all wearing heavy winter coats, as was I. Mandy had her tongue pierced and five ear piercing. Her hair was dark brown with chunks of red highlights in various places. She wore her makeup heavy and was very slender. She was dressed as if she was in the ghetto, which she was.

Nikki wore a hot pink coat and had blonde hair. She looked like a preppy girl, not one to be involved with them. She wore her makeup heavy as well, but more on the Britney Spears side. She was very into fashion. Her body was slender, but had more curves than Mandy. She had a fashionable piercing in her nose.

Jaquie had straight black hair and wore all black. She looked very gothic with her large chains and black makeup. She had her ears and eyebrow pierced. She was the tallest of the three girls, and the curviest.

Brian and Kyle looked like typical boys. Death had jet black hair and a nose piercing. Death had a very handsome face, which Ara noticed right away.

"Thanks for introducing me to everybody, but I have to get going," I said.

"Oh, yeah, we understand," Mandy said, "Later, Dawg!"

"Bye," I said as I entered the grocery store.

Five minutes later I came out to see them all smoking, all except Nikki. "Ara!" Mandy called as I was about to head home. "What you doing this Friday night?"

"Uh, nothing, I think," I started.

"Good, cause all of us are having a party Friday night at Death's house. You wanna come?"

"Um, I suppose……"

"Good, see you on Friday!" Mandy said as she waved and went to join her crew.

I have never been to a party before.

**Author's Note:** Do you like it so far? I hope you do. Oh yeah, Ara is Matt and Electra's daughter. I thought you might want to know that Ara means rain, and you know, oh, whatever. I thought it was cool. Until the next chapter!

**Unknown Saiyan**

**UnNoIzQoUmEi**


End file.
